My Only Veela
by malfoholic18
Summary: What will happen if draco founds out that he has VEELA BLOOD running through his veins? And what will happen if this blood awakens because of the girl that he loathed before?
1. Chapter 1: Their First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own them... (wish i could)...

A/N: this in my first story. hope you like it D

**Summary: After the war, Hermione cannot accept the fact that her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, had died during the war. so she decided to go to Muggle London to live her life again and forget about the past which pained her more. What she didn't know was that she wasn't the only one who had gone to Muggle London. Draco Malfoy also went to the Muggle London to change his life for the better. What will happen if he founds out that he has VEELA BLOOD running through his veins? And what will happen if this blood awakens because of the girl that he loathed before?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Their First Encounter

After the war, the light side has won over Voldemort. But many people have sacrificed their lives just to succeed. This includes Ron Weasley. Hermione cannot take the death of her most beloved boyfriend so she decided to leave the wizarding world and go to the muggle world. She decided that it's much better to forget all the things about the wizarding world and live as a simple muggle. She left the wizarding world without telling her friends, except Harry Potter, where she's going. She knows that Harry has the rights to know where she was because he is the only bestfriend she has. 

"Harry, I just want to tell you that I cannot stay here now." Hermione said.

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

"I cannot take the death of Ron. its too much for me to handle this" Hermione explained.

"Where are you going to stay then?" Harry asked.

"To the Muggle London. Harry, can you do me a favor, please!" Hermione said 

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Can you promise me that you will not tell anyone where I went when they asked you? Even if the one who asked is one of our friends, even Ginny? Hermione asked.

"Even the Weasleys! Why Hermione?" Harry said.

"Because I can't take the look in their sad face. They will only remind me of what happened to Ron." Hermione explained.

"Okay, I understand you Hermione. I know it has been hard for you to loose someone you loved. Don't worry I will not tell anyone where you went. I'm happy that at least you told me where your going. I'll go crazy if even you will be gone from my life, you know." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said.

"Goodbye, Harry" Hermione said.

"Goodbye, Hermione. Be careful there." Harry told Hermione.

After bidding their last goodbyes, Harry embraced Hermione for the last time as Hermione went to the muggle London where no one knows her. Where she can't see anyone she knows. Where she can start her life all over again.

Draco Malfoy has lost everything during the war. His parents were killed by Voldemort because during the war, they decided to switch sides, because they realized that they don't want to associate with Voldemort anymore. He lost the Malfoy Mansion because it was destroyed in the war. The only thing that was left to him was his wand and his money. With all the things that happened to him, he wanted to have a new life.

"I want to have a new life. I want to change myself to be a better person." Draco told himself. 

With that, he decided to go to a place where no one knows him. Where no one can judge his life. Where no one can manipulate him. And the best place to go is Muggle London. So he ventured towards his new life. 

But both of them doesn't know what lies ahead of them. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 2 years of living in Muggle London, Draco was now used in his new life. He now owns a house smaller than the Malfoy Mansion and got himself his very first car. He also learned different household chores like cleaning his own house, cooking his own meals, etc. Draco had proved to himself that he had already changed for the better and was happy with the result. He was not the old Draco who wears his Famous smirk evertime he passes someone. He is a changed person who smiles and greet everyone who passes by. He stopped insulting people and starts being friendly with them. He also started to work for everything he needs, and earns his own money. He works in a company as a manager. He uses his salary to buy everything he needs and everthing he wants. He barely uses the money he got from the death of his parents to buy material wealth because it only remindes him of his past. How he relies on their family's wealth to get anything he wants. He also stopped using his wand for this reminds him of the mistakes that he have done by killing the innocent people. he only uses it if he really needs to. In his 2 years in Muggle London, he didn't encounter anyone that he knows from his past while wandering in the streets, strolling in the park, or while he was driving. 

Before he went to the Muggle London last 2 years, He found a box containing several memories and letters that belong to his mother. he brought it along so that he can keep some memories that can remind him of his mother. Even now, he still keeps that box but he never read or touch anything that's inside that box because he knows that it belongs to his mother not to him. He never even tried to let other people touch it because for him, that box is a special thing in his life. Even if he feels that there is something unexplainable inside the box, a mystery awaiting to be revealed, he never dared to open it. 

"I'll never open this because this is the only memory that my beloved mother had left me. Even if there's something wierd about what's inside this, I'll never open it." Draco promised himself.

One day, after dreaming, yet another bad dream about the death of his parents, he felt that there is something odd about his appearance. 

"I feel odd. like there's something wierd about my appearance, but I don't see any difference. Maybe its just my imagination." Draco told himself.

He didn't mind that feeling and he just shrug it off his mind. He prepared himself a yummy breakfast and after eating, he just prepare himself for work. He decided that he would just walk his way to the office because he's not feeling well to drive his car. He grabbed the latest newspaper in the mailbox and read it while walking on the street. Because he's too much preoccupied with reading, he didn't see the woman that's going in the opposite direction. She too is also preoccupied in reading the newspaper and is not looking if there is a person ahead of her. the two people did not notice that they are going to bump in each other.

"OUCH!" both exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so... Granger!" Draco asked. Suprised.

"Malfoy!" Hermione asked. She too is Surprised.

"What are you doing here!" Hermione asked.

"That's What I also want to ask you!" Draco said.

Hermione noticed something in her hand.

"Look what you have done to me!" Hermione screamed, showing Draco a bruise in her hand.

When Draco was about to hold Hermione's hand, he too noticed the same bruise in his hand. 

"Look Granger, I also have the same bruise as you!" Draco said.

"You're right. Why do we have similar bruises? asked Hermione.

"Dunno" Draco answered.

"Oh well maybe it's just coincidence" Hermione said.

"Maybe" Draco answered.

"What are doing here?" Hermione asked again.

"I went here after the war. To have a different life" Draco answered honestly. "You?"

Hermione fell silent for a moment thinking if she should tell Malfoy the reason why she'd gone in here. While Hermione is thinking, Draco is observing how Hermione has improved as a woman. How her body has its perfect curves, how her face seems so beautiful. He thought that she's the perfect woman that he's been waiting for. But Draco snapped out of his dreamy state when he heard someone sob. When he looked at Hermione, he saw her crying. In the back of his mind, he thought that she looked beautiful even if she's crying. He approached her and held her in his arms. 

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm just comforting you because I can see clearly that you're really hurt." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

Upon hearing this, Hermione cried all her heart. She cried all the hurt that she felt during the past years. She felt that in Draco's arms she's secured, she's safe. Whille crying she thought of how handsome Draco has turned out to be. How his hair fall perfectly into his face, how his eyes looked intimidating, and how his voice can soothe the lonliness in her heart. She just cried and cried until she felt that she had cried all the lonliness and hurt that was kept in her heart. Even if it took a long time, Draco just held her in his arms, never even attempting to release her. When draco heard that the sobbing has stopped, he looked at Hermione.

"Are you alright now?" asked Draco with a concerned voice.

"Yup. Thanks for comforting me" Hermione told Draco. "Well then, I..I must go now. I'll Be late for work."

With that Hermione started walking away from Draco. When Draco suddenly realized that Hermione is a bit far from him, he wheeled around and run after Hermione. When he had catch up with her, he held her arm and wheeled her around.

"Her..Hermione?" Draco said. Panting.

Upon realizing what she had heard, she asked herself "Did he just called me Hermione?"

"Why did you follow me?" Hermione asked "Dra..Draco"

Draco was surprised that Hermione called him Draco not Malfoy.

"I..I just want to ask if you could give me your cellphone number?" Draco said. Blushing while he said it.

Hermione saw the blush creeping in Draco's cheeks and just giggle to herself. Draco, on the other hand, thought that what he did is the stupidest thing a man can do. "Dont get your hopes up, she's not going to give it to you" Draco thought. But he was mistaken

"Okay" Hermione said.

"What?" Draco said not believing what he heard.

"I said I'm going to give you my number." Hermione repeated.

"O..Okay" Draco said as he get his Cellphone.

"I guess I'll call you some other time." Draco said after getting Hermione's Number.

"Okay" Hermione answered.

After that encounter, they both went to their separate ways. Draco went to his work but all that is in his mind is Hermione. He thought about her for the whole day. Same as Hermione. She cannot remove Draco from her mind. Another thing that bothers Draco is the bruise that both Hermione and him acquired after the accident. the bruise remained at hte same state as it is from the first time they had seen it. When Draco went home, he had this feeling that the answer to his question is inside his mother's box. For once, he opened the box and looked at the letters inside it and he had seen it. A letter for him. The only letter for him. He questioned himself 'Why do i have a letter from my mother in here?" He decided to open it. When he had opened it, he began to read. After reading, his eyes became wide and he exclaimed "What the hell is this" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: this is my story so far... the next chapter will be the letter of Narcissa to Draco

Hope you'll have fun reading! 

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... D...**

malfoholic18...


	2. Chapter 2: Narcissa's Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own them...

A/N: this is the letter of Narcissa to Draco...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Narcissa's Letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_Hi baby, maybe when you read thiss i'm already dead because if i'm alive there's no need for you to read this because I could have told you the truth. Draco, I have to tell you something. Something very important. Something that can change your entire life. _

_Draco, in your veins, run the veela blood. Yes, Draco your a half Veela because of me. Bet you didn't know that I was a Veela. I am born from a family of pure Veela Blood. When I was about 19, my parents told me that I should find my because if I didn't find him before i turned 20 I would die. that's when I found your father, Lucius Malfoy, I met him at a party held in their mansion. you will know if that certain person is your mate if there's something unexplainable happened between the two of you. I knew that he was my mate because when he accidentally hit me in my arm, we had an identical bruise. Because of that incident I had found my mate and I'm saved from dying. _

_But that doesn't end there. you should mark your mate before you turned 21 because if you didn't you might die just like what would happen in the first task. that's the difficult part of the task because you should know where to mark you mate. That's the 2 most important things you need to do to survive this game._

_Another thing, there are some difficulties that you may experience when you are far from your mate. Like you will fill hot when your far from her. It's like pressing a hot iron in your skin. She would also feel the same when your far from her. Another feeling that you would feel is that when either of you gets hurt both of you would feel it. You should always take care of each other so you will not experience those kinds of feelings. _

_Let me just remind you that these feelings will start immediately when you have found your mate. So if i were you, i'll move to a place closer to her place so that the pain that you might feel will be lesser and through that you can monitor her so that she will not be hurt and so are you. I just wish you goodluck and may you have a happy and better life than mine. Ciao. (chow)(bye)_

_Love,_

_Mom... (Narcissa Malfoy)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's the end of the second chapter. hope you like it...

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... D...**


	3. Chapter 3: the day he knew

Dislaimer: I do not own them

Dislaimer: I do not own them... (I really wish i could)

A/N: This is my third chapter... i hope you like them...

After reading the letter of his mother to him, he really cannot believe what she said. He cannot believe that he was a veela and his mate is the girl he loathed for 7 years!

"This can't really be happening! I, being a Veela and her being my mate!!" Draco exclaimed.

"Maybe this is all a bloody joke! Maybe all of this is not true! Draco said to himself.

But all of a sudden he felt hot inside. A really different experience from before.

"What's happening to me?! Why am I feeling hot all of a sudden?" Draco said.

"This cannot be the effects of being a veela that my mother is telling me?!" Draco said.

"So all of this rubbish of being a veela is true?!" Draco asked himself.

After a minute of debating to himself if what was happening to him is the effects of being a veela, he decided that the only solution to know if it's true is to call Hermione and ask her if she's starting to feel the same effects as him. He went to get his phone and started calling Hermione.

"Hello, Good Evening, Is this Hermione?" Draco said as someone picked up the other line.

"Yes this is, can I ask who is this?" Hermione inquired.

"This is Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

"Oh! Draco. Why have you called me?" Hermione asked. Surprised that Draco called her.

"Umm... I.. I just going to ask you something." Draco said, suddenly feeling embarased.

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"Umm... Are you feeling something unexplainable, something that you only felt today?" Draco said.

"Now that you've mention that one, Yes I'm feeling something that I cannot explain since our encounter this morning." Hermione confessed.

"What is it that you are feeling?" Draco said.

"I'm kinda feeling hot even if the weather not that hot today." Hermione said.

With what he heard, he froze, not knowing what he was going to do.

"Well, umm... I'm just checking what your feeling... thanks.. bye." Draco said, stuttering.

Before Hermione can protest, Draco had hung up the phone.

"What the heck is going on with him?" Hermione asked herself. "Well it's not my problem anymore".

Draco couldn't believe what he heard. He couldn't believe that everything was true. But he cannot do anything about it, can he. So he just decided to live with it. The next day, he called up his best friend, Alroze, whom he met when he first arrived in Muggle London. She helped Draco when he's in need. Even if she didn't really know him, she helped him whole heartedly. But she didn't feel any different emotions for him other than a brother or a best friend because from the time she had met Draco till today, she's having a relationship with Christian. When Alroze have picked up the phone, Draco immediately asked her to meet him up at their favorite place, "the Starbucks". She didn't asked him why he wants to meet up, but instead obeyed what he said because she knows that there's something bothering her best friend.

When she arrived at their meeting place at the time agreed upon, she saw Draco seating in the far corner of the shop. She noticed that Draco is not himself today because he looks worried and he looks like there's something bothering him. She walked quietly to the table and caught Draco unaware of her being there. When Draco saw Alroze standing there, he hurriedly offered her to sit down. When Alroze is already sitting down, Draco noticed something that Alroze didn't wear before. A Ring. A 24 carat diamond ring.

"Did he proposed to you?!" Draco asked.

"Yup" Alroze answered calmly.

"And did you accepted the offer?!" Draco said

"Of course, you idiot. Do you think I'd be wearing this ring if I didn't accept his offer," Alroze said while laughing at Draco.

"Congratulations!! I'm really happy for you!" Draco said. Embracing his best friend.

"Thanks! Don't forget to come to my wedding huh?! Alroze asked him. "of course!"

"Now, what has been bothering you today? What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm... well… you now my true identity right?. Me, being a wizard? Draco said

"Yes, well what about that? Alroze asked.

"Well, you know, in our world, there is a thing called Veela blood. But only few wizards and witches has this kind of blood. And unfortunately, I am one of those wizard who has this fucking blood!"

"What's the big deal of the having that kind of blood?" Alroze asked, intrigued.

"Having this kind of blood makes you feel like you're a different person. Like you're not yourself. You would feel different things that you haven't felt before. AND THE WORST PART OF IT IS HAVING A FUCKING MATE!!" Draco exclaimed.

Having heard of what Draco said, Alroze cannot help but laugh. She laugh even if she knows that Draco would be offended. When Alroze stopped laughing, she noticed that Draco was glaring at her. If looks can kill probably she would have died at that very spot at the way he was looking at her.

"Why are you laughing? I'm being serious here and there you are making a big laugh out of me?! Draco asked.

"Because I noticed that the problem that you're talking about is not that big. What's wrong in having a mate? It's much better like that than having played by lots of girls and ending up being hurt right? Alroze answered back.

"umm… I…I… I guess your right…" Draco admitted being defeated.

"Now, lets change the topic... did you find your MATE?" Alroze asked him

Draco blushed at the question of Alroze. Eventhough he tried to hide it from her, she still saw it creeping from his cheeks. With that, she told him "So you have found her!, who is this lucky girl? Do I know her?"

One by one he answered her questions

"Yes I have found my mate" "I don't know if you know her at all but the girl I'm referring to as my mate is Hermione Granger" Draco blushed again.

"What is her name again?" Alroze asked

"Hermione Granger, why did you ask?" Draco said, puzzled by Alroze's sudden reactions

"Because I know the person your talking about. She's the co- worker of Christian and a very close friend of ours." Alroze said

"REALLY??" Draco said looking shocked.

"What a small world this is!" Alroze exclaimed.

"How did you know that Hermione is really your mate?"

He raised his hand and let her see the bruise in his arm.

"Well what about that bruise?"

"Me and Hermione have the same bruise and from what my mother told me in her letter this is one of the signs if that's your mate"

"Now I understand it. You're very lucky to have yourself a very nice mate" Alroze said.

"Are you sure about that? I think it'll a living hell with her? Draco said sarcastically.

"Yes, silly and I'm sure it'll not be a living hell for you!" Alroze said.

"Thank you for comforting me. You really are my best friend" Draco told Alroze.

"Don't mention it" Alroze said.

"Do you want me to ask Christian where Hermiione lives so that you can visit her?"

"Can you do that?" Draco asked.

"Of course, don't worry I'll just call you if I already got the address" Alroze said

"Thanks again"

With that they left the shop and Draco sent Alroze home so that Christian doesn't have to worry. After sending her home, he went straight to his own house wanting to have a peaceful time with himself.

Sorry if it took that long that long for me to post this next chapter. I was really busy preparing for my graduation. Now that its all over I have finished this chapter.

Please read and leave a review….

Thanks…

Malfoholic18…….


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own them even if I want to...

A/N: this is my fourth chapter. It's giving me a hard time in making this story but ill finish it somehow...

I would also like to thank blaire08 for giving me constant reviews… haha…

Chapter 4:

While Draco was having his meeting with Alroze, Hermione was still thinking of the sudden behavior of Draco. Him, calling her in the middle of the night and asking unnecessary questions. Who do you think will not suspect in that kind of behavior? Of course, Hermione, being a know-it-all girl all her life knows that there is something fishy going on. And she wants to know what it is. But even though she wants to know everything, she can't because she doesn't know where to find the perfect guy to ask. So, she decided to drop the topic. But then she realized that she's bored to death. She doesn't know what to do because she doesn't have work today and she doesn't have any things or work that can fully occupy her the whole day. She wished that there would be someone who can pull her out of this boredom. And just like that, as if Merlin had heard her wish, someone had called her. She hurriedly picked up the phone…

"Hello, Good Morning, this is Hermione Granger, may I help you?" Hermione said.

"Whoa! Hermione, no need for you to be that formal! It's me, Bianca." Bianca said.

Bianca is a friend of Hermione. If in the wizarding world, she had Ron and Harry as her best buds, here in the Muggle London, she has Bianca as her best friend.

"Ohhh… hi there… it's been a long time since. Why did you call me?" Hermione inquired.

"I just want to ask you to accompany me in buying different furniture for my house. I know that you have a good taste for that kind of things. And I also want to hang out and cope up with things" "So what do you think?" Bianca asked.

"Just in time" Hermione thought to herself.

"Of course, I would gladly accompany you. I'm really glad that you called because if you didn't maybe I'll be dying here now." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Haha… so lets just meet up at our favorite place (The Starbucks)" Bianca asked.

"Alright. See you there in one hour"

"Okay"

After hanging the phone, Hermione immediately took shower and dressed in her casual clothes. 45 minutes after, she's done preparing herself and is preparing to go to the shop even if it's quite early because being late is not in her nature. When she got inside the shop, she quickly spots a place in the far corner. She hurriedly sat in there and waited for Bianca to come. When she looked at her watch, its only 9:50 am. Even if she's being impatient in waiting for Bianca to come, she cannot blame her because she's the one who's being early. She cannot tell her that she's late because their meeting time is 10:00 am. So she just waited there for Bianca to come. At exactly 10 am, Bianca arrived. She knows that the most things that Hermione hates are a person being late in an appointment or meeting. When she entered the shop, she hurriedly went to the table where Hermione is. When she got there, she hastily sat down, panting for her dear life.

"Why are you panting madly" asked Hermione.

"I… I… ha...have to run just to… to get here in time. I know how you hate being late" Bianca said in between pants

Hermione doesn't know what to say so she just laughed at her friend. At first, Bianca thought that Hermione has lost her mind but after a minute or so she found herself laughing alongside with her. 2 minutes have merely passed when their laughter have subsided. Bianca asked Hermione if they should start buying furnitures or just eat there first and Hermione picked the idea of buying things so that after that they could catch up on things. While strolling at mall searching for the things they needed, Hermione cannot keep herself in reminiscing the days when she, Harry and Ron are strolling in Hogsmeade buying things that they needed for school and things that they want to buy for themselves. Sometimes she's even tempted to go back to the wizarding world but the truth always come back to her that she cannot do it because she swore that she will forever forget about that place and will never comeback there. Bianca suddenly realized that Hermione is rather being too quiet.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Bianca asked, concern is showed in her eyes.

"Of course! I just remember some things. Don't worry about me" Hermione hurriedly said it seeing the look in Bianca's eyes.

"You scared me. I thought there's something wrong with you"

"No, I'm alright don't worry, let's just continue shopping now" Hermione said.

"Okay"

It took them 3 hours to buy all the needed things so after the shopping spree both of them are really hungry that they can eat the whole food available in the restaurant. When they are finished eating, they started talking about he things that they have missed with each other. Their chats have lasted for more than an hour in which they decided to take a break and take a stroll in the mall. They went to different shops and helped each other in buying different clothes that fit them perfectly. They also went to the arcade to have more fun with each others company.

When Hermione checked her watched, she was shocked to see that it's already 5:30 pm, so she invited Bianca to dinner. They went to Max's to eat dinner and Hermione said that it was her treat. So they ordered their food and eat it quietly. After eating they started talking again. While talking, Bianca's eyes landed on Hermione's bruised hand.

"What happened to your hand?!" Bianca asked, frightened.

"ohh… this… I have this bruise for merely 2 days now…"

"Someone just bumped into me and when I looked at my hand, this bruised had formed. I don't know why I have this bruise or why it's this big" Hermione explained.

"Who's this person your talking about?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know if you know him, but the person I'm referring to is Draco Malfoy" Hermione said.

"What's his name again?" Bianca asked again because she thought she didn't hear it properly.

"Draco Malfoy. Why do you know this person?"

"Yes, I know him. He's the co-worker of Joshua!"

"Joshua?! Who is this guy?!" Hermione asked the now blushing Bianca.

"Umm…he's…he's… my new boyfriend" Bianca confessed.

"You have a new boyfriend and you didn't even tell me" Hermione said, slightly offended.

"Sorry… I forgot…" Bianca said with a pout on her lips asking for forgiveness.

"Alright. But is it true that he's a co-worker of Draco?"

"Yup"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Hermione asked.

"What is it?"

"Can you ask Joshua if he knows where Draco lives because there's some things that I to asked him, please??" Hermione pleaded.

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it" Bianca said.

"Thanks"

"Your Welcome"

After that conversation, both of them decided that they should call it a night and decided to go home. When Hermione arrived at her house, the only thing that is in her mind is that now she's going to have the answers she's craving to know


	5. Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I do not own them….

A/N: this is the fifth chapter…. Hope you'll like it…:D

* * *

3 days after his conversation with Alroze, Draco can't help but to feel a bit uncomfortable, agitated and irritated. Uncomfortable, because he doesn't know how Hermione is going to react when the time comes that she needed to know. Agitated, because he doesn't know what will happen between him and Hermione once this veela thing kicked in and irritated because Alroze hasn't called him for three days. He really wants to know Hermione's address so that he could arrange things that are needed to be arranged so that e could move closer to her house. He wants to be closer to her house so that the pain that he's feeling will be less painful.

After that encounter with Hermione, the effects of the blood had already taken its toll on them. First, they only felt the hot sensation throughout their body but as the time goes on and they are apart from each other, Draco can feel the pain slowly engulfing his body. He doesn't want Hermione to feel the pain any longer, so he called Alroze,

"Hello, Draco? Why are you calling me so suddenly?" Alroze asked

"You're asking me as to why I called you?!" Draco said, not quite in the mood to be friendly.

"Yes im asking you" Alroze retorted

"Where's the address of Hermione that you promised me?!" Draco said calmly so as not to shout at his friend.

"oh… that… I totally forgot about that" Alroze confessed

"so is that what had gotten your knickers in a twist?" Alroze teased

"Aallrroozzee….." Draco whined

"such a baby…you're really adorable when you whine and beg like that" Alroze continued

"is your pen and paper ready there?"

"finally! You're giving me her address!" Draco said. Happiness and contentment clearly visible in his voice

"who said that im giving her address to you?!" Alroze continued to tease him.

"wah…. Please, I beg you…. Give me her address" draco said. The happiness in his voice was completely taken over by sadness.

"im just joking… Of course im going to give her address to you. You know that I cant resist you when you're whining like that…" alroze said

"thanks… I should always do that to you for a free meal" draco said

"in your dreams dweeb!" alroze exclaimed but laughing afterwards

"so, her address is 1822 Little Huntington Street, London. Got it?" alroze asked

"yeah… thanks… I'll just treat you someday" draco said

"okay… im looking forward to that treat draco" alroze said

"sure!... anytime you want, just call me…" draco assured

"thanks… I must hung up now, someone's looking for me… bye" alroze told him

"okay… bye" draco hung the phone and thought of the ways he should do.

Now that he have Hermione's address, all he needs to do is to buy a house near hers. He contacted his friend that is a seller of houses.

"hey Vien, draco here"

"oh.. hi Draco… long time no hear!" Viem greeted

"why di you suddenly called?"

"im just wondering if you're selling a house near 1822 Little Huntington Street, London?" draco asked

"you're just in perfect timing draco! Im selling the house next to that address!" vien told draco

"really?! Im going to buy it now!" draco said

"aren't you going to ask for the price?" vien asked

"no need! As long as the house is livable and near to the address that I told you then the price is not important" draco told vien

"okay… if you say so… then it's a deal… the house is yours" vien simply said

"when can I move there?" draco asked

"you can move in there as early as tomorrow" vien clarified

"okay… im going to move there tomorrow. How about my things?" draco asked again

"im going to ask the cleaning team to clean and arrange the things for you and Im going to send the moving team to your house so that they'll help you in moving your thigs to your new home" vien said

"ah… okay… I'll just wait for them tomorrow. Thanks … bye" draco said

draco arranged his things to so that its already ready for tomorrow. While doing it, he cant help but to think that starting tomorrow, he will be closer to Hermione. That thought alone made him happy.

* * *

Hermione was feeling weird these past days. Not only that she feels hot all over, her body is also in pain. She cant understand what's going on. She has been absent from her work for 3 days now. Good thing her boss, Christian, is a friend of hers so she didn't have any worries about being absent.

She went to the doctor on the 2nd day but the doctor said that there are no problems in her health and only told her to rest. But she knows there is, she just doesn't know what.

She always feel the urge to call draco but always stops herself in doing so because she knows that he might be busy right now to talk to her. And she always thinks of draco ever since their little encounter the other day. Its weird but she feels happy when she thinks about him. She was broken n her trance by a sudden knock on the door,

"yes who is it?" Hermione asked opening the door

"its me the land lady" the land lady said

"oh…hi… what brings you here?" Hermione asked the land lady

"im just here to inform you that starting tomorrow you will have a new neighbor" the land lady informed her.

"oh really… that's nice… I'll just get in touch with this new neighbor tomorrow" Hermione answered

"okay… that's all… good day" the land lady said and went away.

Hermione wondered who her new neighbor was.

"oh well… I'll meet whoever it was tomorrow" Hermione said.

* * *

Oh yes she's going too meet that one on the next Chapter!

A/N: guys im sorry that I have only updates now…. I have been really busy right now that I totally forgot about this story…. But I'll try my best to complete this story for you guys..:D

Malfoholic18


End file.
